saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
You Shuu
'You Shuu ' (楊 修 Yō Shū) was the chief undercover official in the Ministry of Civil Administration and the temporary Vice Minister of Civil Administration. He is currently working in the Sa Province as a district governor. Appearance He has short hair that is parted slightly on the right and wears glasses. He is also a master of disguise. His disguises are so thorough that people tend to think that he is just another person with the same name. Personality & Characteristics You Shuu is a meritocratic person and believes that those with powers should use it to help those who are weak. If his superior doesn't meet these standards and earn his respect he doesn't show them much respect (Kou Reishin). According to Reishin, Shuu likes his biwa playing. He has a tendency of being extremely thorough and accurate with his investigation reports driving Reishin into a fit of rampage when he reported about his niece. He is very strict with his work as he fired all the Kou clan workers in the ministry for leaving the court without any hesitation. Overall he has the characteristics of a perfectionist. Plot He first showed up after the joukans were put on the dismissal list to investigate Kou Shuurei and Shin Suou. He pretended to be an unrefined joukan who wanted to stay at the court. While at it he began to suspect Riku Seiga since he didn't look like a person about to be fired. Later when they were alone, Seiga, who was monitoring Shuurei under Ki Kouki's orders also became suspiscious of You Shuu and confronted him about his identity while You Shuu dropped his act revealing his actual sophisticated and aristocratic manner. He later sent a report to Reishin saying Suou had a lot of potential however Shuurei was too soft and unsuitable for the court suggesting that with her temperament, she would do better at a rural area. He ended his report saying he wouldn't mind marrying Shuurei causing Reishin to go on a rampage. After Li Kouyuu's dismissal, he was appointed the deputy secretary of the department. Skills & Talents Disguise He is the master of disguise. His disguises are so thorough that Shuurei failed to recognize him on their second meeting. He disguises himself in order to investigate officials. Relationships Ouyou Gyoku He is good friends with Ouyou Gyoku and he was the one who gave Shuu his haircut. Li Kouyuu He was Kouyuu's senior before he became the deputy secretary. He had high hopes for him believing that he could change something that his father couldn't. But, when Kouyuu was dismissed, he was disappointed to see that he lost his position just to defend the one he loves just like his father and was useless. Kou Reishin Reishin was his superior prior to his dismissal. Shuu never respected Reishin much because he had no motivation in work but still held his position for the sake of those he cares about notably for Kou Shouka, Tei Yuushun and his son Kouyuu. But he didn't hate him but actually liked him a bit even knowing what Reishin likes. He was surprised to know that Resihin also knew what he liked causing him to regret his dismissal for a slight second. He likes listening to Reishin' s biwa. Gallery Shuu's disguise.JPG|Shuu's disguise you shuu disguise.png|Shuu posing as a joukan References Category:Male Characters